


tears of hope

by bangelus9



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), karedevil-Free
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, karedevil-free - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Karen wants to leave the city and forget Matt, away from him. Matt will have to convince her that it's worth fighting for a future together





	tears of hope

**Author's Note:**

> My English is not as good as I would like .. I plan to write a couple of more chapters .. but it is really complicated .. I mean live in Venezuela .. the country that has 4 hours of electricity per day!

**_Karen Page was going to leave._** Karen Page was leaving New York and starting a new life in LA. **_But Karen Page could not leave._**

Because if Karen Page went to Matt Murdock his desire to live was over.  
Pulling aside a fading Foggy, Matt ran down the steps and reached where Karen's scent took him.

He sighed, taking a hand to his forehead without knowing what to do or say next. But almost patin when she stopped a taxi driver and got into the vehicle, without further objections. Matt ran to her and kept her from closing the door. Karen looked confused and Matt climbed with her into the car. He breathed a sigh of relief

"Matt, what do you think you're ..."

"Is it coming with you, miss?" The taxi driver asked, looking at him in the rearview mirror. Matt clicked his tongue and took one of Karen's hands as he gave the driver a smile.

"I never go out without my wife ..."

"Oh, I'm sorry ... I did not want ..." the man forced himself to close his mouth

Karen leaned toward him and whispered, "What the hell do you think Matt is doing?"  
"You can not leave ... you can not ..."

Karen shook her head and tried to get rid of his grip but Matt held her back with the "This is not funny ..."

"In that I agree with you, Miss Page ... It's not funny to know that the woman of my life is leaving without saying goodbye ... without more ..."

"Cute! I think the memo from that of (Woman of your life) came to another ... "

"I think I liked you more when you were all crying and hurt."

Karen hit him in the chest "God, you're going to burn in a special place in hell."

"Probably. At least I'll have memories of you that will keep me happy. "She adjusted her glasses and gave the taxi driver a slight smile." Do not pay any attention to her, the idea of marriage makes her nervous! "

The taxi driver raised an eyebrow and continued with his work. "My wife does not care ... she's a hysterical"

"At least someone understands me" whispered Matt

 Karen snorted loudly "Marriage? In another life perhaps! You have behaved like a miserable brute ... Leaving me again and again ... and now that I leave you remember that you love me ... "

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," Matt said softly. It was obvious that she was struggling not to cry.

"I'm mad at you."

Matt could be blind and even stupid, but not so stupid, much less naive "I know." I hug her "But I really love you Karen"

Karen almost sobbed "I do not know if it will ever happen to me."

"I know." I snort the

"Miss where are you taking them?"

"Keep driving she'll tell you ..." Matt rubbed her arms and kissed her forehead until Karen composed herself and was able to give directions to the taxi driver.

"Why do you want to deal with that?" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, a while later.

He pulled her out of the taxi. "Because I want to." Matt let his cane stretch.

Karen rolled her eyes with a snort. "That's not an answer."

"It's the only one you're going to have."

"That's not fair." Karen was seriously tempted to cross her arms with a child's pout, but Matt kept grabbing her arm and starting to guide her into the building

"Life is not fair, baby." Matt touched the elevator keyboard without losing detail of his posture

Karen complained while brushing blond strands from her face "This is not fun Matt"

He took her out of the elevator. "I'm not an easy guy"

He led her down the hall.

"You scare me." Karen rubbed her teary eyes

"I'm aware of that. You're still crying. "Matt opened the door to his apartment and guided Karen inside with him. She sighed when she reminded herself to turn on the light for her. "I will not leave you." Matt was hesitant but took off his jacket.

Karen shook her head "I do not trust you."

"We'll work on that." He took off his shoes and carried her into the room.

Karen nodded "Sometimes, I think I hate you."

A dry smile covered Matt's melancholy face, then arching one of his dark eyebrows. "Sometimes, hmmm. And the other times? "

Karen did not know what to say for sure "The other times, I ... I think I ..."

He took off his jacket. "See, for those other times. I just focus on those other times. "

Karen could not contain a light smile because of Matt's power to tease her. "It works terribly well for you."

Matt shrugged "Only sometimes."

"Murdock. This is not a game. It's my life. I do not want you to play with that. "Their foreheads touched, they both smiled foolishly.

"Baby, sometimes I wonder if it was ever even a game."

"Yeah, but having a relationship is not your thing, what am I supposed to do?"

"Karen ..."

She crossed her arms, trying to ignore her heart and follow her brain. "Am I the only woman you want in your life?"

That caught Matt with his guard down, his chest snapped and his mouth dried.

"Yes," Matt was more than aware that to start from scratch with Karen he should commit to it. And she deserved to know and to hear that she was the only one. "And I know that you only love me because of how handsome I am but I'll get over it." He tried to joke when he noticed that her breath was getting stuck.

maybe Karen would need more time to believe his words, but it was fine. He deserved the bottomless pit of misery he was in.

"I ... I think you have to talk about this" Karen stammered

"Speaks.."

"Are we going to be just the two of us?" She needs to be sure before jumping on the cliff

Matt moved toward her again, closing the space between them and stopped inches away, rubbing skin to skin. Clothes against clothes. Your senses picking up on her emotions. His hand caressed one of Karen's arms, clavicle and cheek where Matt paid full attention. Admiring it, reverencing it, appreciating it. Slowly he smiled making her smile with him, like a fool. And Matt was proud, because she was a fool in love.

Of the

In spite of the damage and pain that he constantly brought to his life ... and to that of his friends ...

"Yes, my body belongs to you" Matt assured trapping his lower lip with his teeth.

"Ummmm ..." Karen complained about not being able to articulate a word.

"Do you have noble intentions with me?" Karen asked knowingly that she seemed to be in the last century.

A laugh came from deep in Matt's throat.

"Yes" he answered at the same time that he licked and kissed her neck.

Karen rubbed herself against the "No more women in your bed"

"No more women in my house" Matt replied thoughtfully "Out of it?"

"Matt!" Karen squealed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"You'll have to be more specific, do you want to draft an agreement?"

Karen dragged her toward her. "No need."

"Well, no more women in my house or anywhere else." Matt raised a hand in the air, solemnly swearing "Can I say goodbye to them?"

"No, unless you want to become a eunuch. Mr Murdock "

The man snorted and with a chuckle, he asked the question.  
"You can always join and have a great party. You want?"

"No fucking." Karen snapped.

"How boring ..." he twisted his lips in a beautiful smile

"How arrogant ..."

"Can I already fuck you?" Matt asked pushing his cock and causing his center to get wet immediately.

She smiled caressing his cheeks. It was she who kissed him this time and it really did not matter. Matt joined her and they were carried away by passion. Karen knew that tomorrow would not be easy. Never had been, and never would be next to Mark Murdock, but she was just tired of running away.  
  


**_No more…_ **


End file.
